Desecration
by Issu
Summary: Data is abused and Geordi is forced to watch. A little h/c involved.


You are my drug. I am addicted to you. I am addicted to you both physically and mentally. I long for your body, your eyes, your voice. You, and only you, are both my drug, my vice, and my sweet dream. All-in-one, in a combination which renders my system crazy whenever i come upon you and unleash my passion in every conceivable way. The way your back arches when you're travelling on your road to extasy. Your bright, golden eyes, electrically penetrating mine whenever you gaze upon me. Your thin, cupid's bow lips tempt me even so. I shudder with excitement whenever your slender fingers touch my ebony skin and -

But you're his now. You're his, and he's changed you so much, I can't even tell you apart. You are alike now, in appearance and in behaviour. Why have you let him do this to you? Can't you realise how much it makes me, and you, suffer? ...You know something? He's made me watch the two of you last night. I saw what he did to you, or what you did to him. I'm not sure which one was him, but I'll never look at you the same way again after I saw what I saw. You made love to him the same way you did to me, damn it! You gave yourself to him the exact same way you gave yourself to me, so many times. You looked into his eyes while he made your body convulse with rapture, the exact way you did to me while I moved in and out of you, while I felt your warmth melding with my own. Your heated tone when you whispered my name over and over again, and the sharp breath you drew in whenever I came inside of you, and your sigh of content when I pulled out slowly and kissed you goodnight. You took me in, you forgot about me and you did all of this to him. And what hurt me most, is that you enjoyed every minute of it... And I, I remembered every minute of it.

He started by undressing you slowly, while giving me random glances with those evil eyes of his. He covered your lips with his own and bit your lower lip as you broke away. He pushed you up against the wall hard, your back facing his, and kissed the nape of your neck. He then bit your shoulder and you gasped in your characteristical way while his hands reached around and touched your erection. You shuddered at his touch and threw you head back as he bit your neck and tore a part of your skin off. You then groaned in mingled pain and pleasure. 'Do you like it, brother?' he whispered in your ear and gave your shaft a quick stroke. 'Do you want more?' he asked again, pinching your nipple. You turned around from the cold tile wall and locked your lips with him. I covered my forehead as I watched you kiss him with the desire you once had for me. You two were so similar: white skin against white skin, slender white fingers intertwining with other slender white fingers. Then, one of you, I suppose him, grabbed a lock of the other's hair and he bent you, I guess, over the table. I then knew which one was him and which one was you. You bit your lower lip as he entered you hard, ruthlessly. I wonder; were you thinking of me in any of those moments? Were you trying to control the pain he caused you as he moved hard in and out of you, and thought about the way I entered and pulled out slowly and softly everytime we made love? He never kissed you as I did. Face it, he never bent over to kiss your neck and whisper how much he loved you in your ear. He just smiled with those thin lips and looked down at you like you were just a fucking tool, there only to give him pleasure. He didn't care one moment how you felt. He left you with emotional and physical bruises. He pulled on your hair and scratched your smooth skin, leaving white lines all over your back and stomach. Oh, how I longed to have you in my arms in our bed on the Enterprise, to kiss your bruises and your scratches, and to tell you how much I loved you. I knew the moment in which he came. His back arched and he groaned, his eyes closed. You let out a sharp gasp as you knew it was over. A few seconds after he came, he pulled out and jerked you up by your arm. 'Very good, brother,' he said as his tongue trailed along your neck and you panted. You were so close to him and he grabbed your erect organ and started rubbing it, slowly at first, but faster as he felt you were nearing the edge. Then he commanded you to seat on the chair and you sat obediently, opening your legs. To both your and my surprise, he kneeled between them and took your dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue busy with your head and his hands also stroking either your shaft or your inner thigh. I knew it when you orgasmed; you had that most familiar countenance. You threw your head back and closed your eyes; your eyebrows furled and you moaned as your thighs convulsed and your feet were shaking. He got up and kissed you... You tasted yourself on his lips and your hand reached for the back of his head. He grabbed you hard by the arm and pulled you up. 'You liked it, didn't you?' he asked cunningly. You sighed, your eyes closed. 'Yes...' He shook his head and smiled. 'That is what you will get if you remain faithful to me, brother.' You opened your eyes and looked at him. 'I understand...' While still clutching your arm and holding your naked body close to his, he licked your cheek. 'Now get dressed,' he shouted and let go of you, violently. 'Yes, brother,' you said obediently. 'Wait for me in the main hall,' he announced as he got his own steel uniform on and waited for you to leave the room. When you were fully-clothed, you left the room and he came to me. 'You liked it, didn't you, you bastard? You saw the look on his face when he came into my mouth? You saw the passion he has for me? He knows I'm much better than you. He's just so... vulnerable and innocent, he gets me turned on just by thinking about all the things I could do to him.' Then the veins on my neck swelled and rage overwhelmed me. 'You son of a bitch,' I shrieked and lifted my arm to slap his face, so similar to yours. He caught my arm and turned it around, pain travelling from my shoulder to the far reaches of my hand. 'Don't you DARE do that, miserable rat. Ugh... humans are so emotionally unstable when it comes to love.' He pronounced the last word as if he was mentioning a piece of garbage. He let me go and I fell down in pain. He looked at me from up where he was and chuckled malevolently. 'He's mine now, La Forge. And you'll never get him back.'

But I did. And now, we're back on the Enterprise, on OUR Enterprise. I cuddle you in my arms on our bed. Your eyes are those of a lost child separated from his family. You shudder as I whisper your name, and I hold you closer to me as you whisper mine. 'Geordi,' you speak softly, your voice trembling. I know that voice. I know that in these moments, you need to be held tight, to be told over and over again that everything is going to be alright. We will be on duty in less than an hour, but neither of us care. You bury your head in my neck as I kiss your forehead. Then, you take my hand and our fingers intertwine. 'Was it a nightmare?' you ask. 'Yes, it was, baby. It was nothing but a horrible nightmare. You will never go through something like that again, I promise.' I answer reassuringly. You lift your head and look into my eyes for a few seconds before pressing your silken lips to my own. I caress your face and tell you how much I love you. You kiss my cheek softly and whisper in my ear: 'I love you too, Geordi.'


End file.
